


Scattered Buttons

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Harry's Birthday, M/M, Reunions, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: A short fic under 1000 words written for the Harry & Neville's Birthday fest with Hermione's Nook - Word given was GROWLING.Wolfstar fic set sometime between Goblet of fire & Order of the Phoenix.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Scattered Buttons

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50155477228/in/dateposted-public/)

Teeth against his throat made him tremble as the hot breath washed against his skin. With his back to the wall, unable to escape, the teeth scraped his throat again, drawing a tight gasp from between his lips. A growl rumbled against his chest as his buttons were torn from his shirt. 

He placed his hands against the chest, feeling the velvet brocade beneath his fingers. He huffed as lips now sucked against his neck, drawing sounds from his mouth that would make him blush later. 

Hands moved against the skin on his bare chest, nails teasing the skin, bringing goosebumps to the surface. A hand was in his hair, pulling and holding him in place simultaneously. He didn’t want it to end. He wanted to let go and succumb to the sensations that threatened to steal reason and thought from his brain. 

There was something important that he needed to remember. Something that needed to be done. He tried to retain the thought, but like a raft at sea, the lips and tongue against his neck seemed to push the idea further away. Like a drowning man to land, he was running out of energy to fight the tide. 

“Stop,” he muttered in a vain attempt to save himself. 

The head shook against his face. No, the lips refused to stop kissing, and the teeth declined to halt their assault. 

A hand dipped lower to press against the growing bulge in his trousers. Like a wave he sank, groaning into the touch. It had been such a long time since he had been touched like this. Starved of attention and left out in the cold. 

“Please,” He groaned against, and he felt the lips grin against his neck. 

“Just as demanding as always, hey, Moony?” came the low voice against his throat. Remus nodded again, his hips rising to meet the hand hovering above his trousers as he pushed his own hand into the thick dark hair. 

“Sirius,” He panted as his belt buckle clinked open, and his buttons were undone. Sirius pushed his hand lower, and Remus waited in agony as fingers found his cock and tightened around him. He let out another sound so close to anguish that Sirius almost stopped. 

“I’ve got you, Moony,” He growled again as his hand found a rhythm.

Suddenly it was as though they were back in their dorms, James and Peter asleep in their beds just metres away, the castle dead to the night. Whispered words and groans against the protection of a silencing spell as they loved each other again and again. Memories faded into insignificance as the burning, shining pressure broke its banks, flooding his skin in light as he cried out, clinging to the wizard against him. 

“I’ve got you, Moony,” He whispered again as he spasmed into the hand as it slowed and withdrew. 

“Sirius? Remus?” Someone called from somewhere within the house. 

His eyes widened in panic, finally remembering what was so important. 

“Oh no, Harry!” He gasped, 

Sirius laughed and smiled as he released the taller man. 

“Don’t worry, get yourself dressed, I’ll distract him.” The shorter man pulled away and looked at him, his irresistible smirk a shadow of its former glory but still all for him. He tried to smile as he searched for his buckle. 

“Sirius,” he started, 

“Later. We’ll talk about it all later, I just had to,” He said a sad smile falling across his lips. “For now, It’s Harry’s birthday,” He took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face that could almost pass as the real thing. “I’ll see you downstairs,” He nodded before stepping out of the room. 

Remus slid to the floor and rubbed at his face as his pulse slowed as his thoughts flitted erratically around his skull. He took a deep and settling breath before climbing to his feet. He cursed as his cardigan hung open with several buttons missing. He pulled out his wand and Accioed the buttons from the floor before tapping his clothes, fixing the damaged wool and replacing the collected buttons. 

He checked himself in the mirror before patting himself down. He looked as presentable as usual, he thought unhappily. Still, he took another breath and left the room just as the Weasley’s started to sing Happy birthday in the kitchen. He pasted a smile on his face and joined them, His eyes meeting Sirius’s before clapping and cheering for the birthday boy.


End file.
